The invention relates generally to a solar energy conversion system and, more particularly, to a photovoltaic module that converts solar energy into electrical energy.
Solar energy is considered as an alternative source of energy relative to fossil fuel energy sources in use today. At the present time, solar energy is relatively expensive compared to fossil fuels. As production of solar energy becomes more cost competitive, it is likely that solar energy will be used more widely.
Solar energy conversion modules that convert sunlight into electrical energy typically employ photovoltaic modules, photoelectric cells or solar cells, which convert solar energy into electrical energy for storage. The amount of electrical energy generated by the solar cell is directly related to the amount of solar energy the cell absorbs, which in turn is based on the size or surface area of the cell and the intensity or brightness of the sunlight that strikes the cell.
Generally, the cost of solar cells is a significant portion of the cost of components of solar energy conversion modules. This is because the solar cell is typically based on crystalline silicon, which is a relatively expensive material. Thus, increasing the size of a solar cell is a relatively expensive way to increase the electrical energy produced by the cell. The use of larger cells also results in higher transportation costs.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique of producing electrical energy with a photovoltaic module or photoelectric cell at reduced cost.